God please take me now!
by AnimeAddict93
Summary: Did you ever get drunk at your birthday party, than wake up on another planet with a sweet prince beside you? No? Than you should find out how it's like-
1. What happened Where am I?

Just one of my stupid ideas...hope you'll like it.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Oban Star Racers.....

* * *

*TAAARRR!*

Stupid alarm! As far as I can remember is Sunday…Shut up! I should have thrown the emergency cell phone right after the holiday started. Anyway back to my dreams….well maybe not to the one I just had, although it was sweet. Oh, dad will take me to a psychiatrist if he would know. Or maybe not….

-Daddy I've just had the most beautiful wet dream I can imagine….

-Mhmp…

Oh, I totally forgot he's sleeping like a bear… I wonder what made him leave his bed for a less comfortable one. I definitely had no nightmares. Still the way he holds me…it really feels good and….AUCH! What the fuck?! Who's poking my cheek? AAA the sunlight hurts more….

-You are so careless!!

-What are you talking about?

-About your "little" adventure.

-What adventure? What are you doing in my room anyway?

-Masako get out of my room before I tell dad you played with his sword again!

What a sweet charming voice, really makes me want to go back to my dreams and…hold it!….charming?!....my father sounds like a drunk grizzly in the morning. Wait was it real?

-What's with that face?

-Masako….where and why am I?

-What you don't remember how you fucked with my brother?

-How I….**Aikka you pervert bastard!!!! Get off me!!!!**

Off the bed….hit the ceiling….and that's the opposite wall…WOW! I can win a karate championship!

-Cool! I can't remember the last time my bro took a flight!

-Masako don't laugh! What happened? Why am I not at home, in my bed…

-Or on Earth if we started?

-WHAT?!

*growl*

OOPS…that didn't sound to nice. Did I really kick him that hard?

-WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!

-What are you talking about? Nothing's wrong with me! You were the one whose hands were in some forbidden places!

-What?! You asked me!

-DID NOT!

-DID TRUE!

-Well I guess it's time for some girl talk. Aikka get out!

-It's my room!

-And you're getting out of it or I'm telling dad you fucked with an underaged girl!

Another girl who should go to a championship…I hope he didn't fell to hard on the floor.

-Do this pregnancy test!

-Why?

-As I said you two are very careless.

-Ok, make me understand what happened….What had I done yesterday?

-Yesterday? Nothing. The day before yesterday: a lot of things!

-Tell me I don't remember a thing. Just some whispers, kisses, caresses and that heavenly feeling….

-Well you kissed, caressed each other, he probably whispered a lot of things in your ear and you did some things that give heavenly feelings.

-Masako! I was on Earth, celebrating my 17th birthday in a club…

-Drinking, smoking some marihuana and then you continued the celebrations with Aikka, without condoms.

-Oh! My father is goanna kill me! And how the hell did I end up on Nourasia?! In only one night!

-Well when my brother asked you, again, if you would come with him, you said yes. And he had to much alcohol to, so he didn't think about it to much. He just grabbed you, activate the transporter and here you are. How long dose it takes?

-I don't know! It's the first time I'm using one….What happened to my friends?

-Well some of them said something like the party girl was stolen, but I wasn't lucid enough to realize what was happening. I just know that I saw the lights of the transporter, some big guards and my mother's angry face. And when I asked her what happened to you and Aikka she said he took you to his room. And as any sweet little sister would do I spied you. Well for as long as my virgin eyes could take.

-It's ready!

-**Let me see! Let me see!**

Auoch….And I thought I should be the first who sees. I hope is negative….

-**I'm goanna be an aunt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

FUCK!

*ZBUF!*

-What was that?

-Probably Aikka who passed out behind the door. I'm going to be aunt!! Tra la la la! I'm going to be an aunt! La la la la!

This girl's insane….I kinda like her….But now the important stuff! I should bring my child's father inside. Oh, hello there little girl. You should stop sucking your finger.

-Why do guys always pass out when they find out they are going to be daddies?

-Well they always forget it's not them who will carry the baby.

-So when I have a baby I should first tell my husband he has no vagina?

What's up with kids on this planet?!!!!!!

-Hey Nina! Why don't you go play with the baby beetles in the garden?We are busy for the moment-grownups stuff.

-Why do grownups always pretend their busy,when actually everything they do is yell at each other.

-Go ask your mom, I haven't figured it out yet! Let's take him in Eve; grab his arms, I'll take him by the legs….Oh! SHIT! Aikka couldn't you wake up just a minute to change your socks?! Hurry Eva! I'm going to die!

-He's heavy!!  
-That didn't disturb you when you had sex with him!!

-I barely remember something!!!!

-Oh finally! Air! Air! And I told him to take it easy with his training. At least he trains in archery so he won't become a gorilla as dad.

-So….That's the great respect for the king…

-I respect him, I love him, but that doesn't mean I have to like the way he looks. You'll see.

-I'm not really ready to meet your parents….

-But you have to. You'll give birth to their first grandchild.

-Massy….I can't keep the baby.

-WHAT! You're not killing my nephew! Don't worry you little one I won't let her do this to you!

-Hands off my belly! Aikka gave it enough attention the day before yesterday. And you don't understand! I can't have a baby! I'm just 17…

-And that's the best age to have the first baby.

-Maybe on this planet! But on my planet 17 is the best age to study for the exams at the end of the high school, get love letters from guys in school, date and have just some innocent kisses.

-We get love letters, innocent kisses at 17 to. Well we don't date so much, because at 17 we are usually married. In fact we can get married from 15.

15?...I was 15 when we met….ok I did not hear that!

-Well some humans don't get married till 30!

-You humans are very weird. You are pregnant with your first child and you don't seem happy at all!

-Masako I don't know how am I supposed to explain this to my father and to your parents.

-Don't worry about my parents. It's Aikka's job to deal with them. And to your father, how about:" hey daddy in a few months you're going to be called grandpa".

-I am not joking!

-Neither do I! How it comes that you are not happy?!  
-I turned 17; left Earth and probably an angry father; lost my virginity and get pregnant in only one night and I don't remember a thing! How happy can I be?

-Don't worry! You have plenty of time to repeat the experience.

-God, please, take me now!

* * *

that's all for now, I'll be back


	2. 2A new narrator!

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the damn show! Though I'd like to own Aikka^_^

Ok I was to lazy to update sooner, although I had this chapter ready a long time ago. I hope you'll like it. Review!

* * *

Dear new dairy,

I've never had a dairy before but I'm so bored that even writing seems interesting. I hope Aikka doesn't need this notebook. So what am I supposed to write in a dairy? What happened? Well is pretty much to say. Where to start?

My birthday was the day before yesterday and I wanted to have the time of my life. Especially because I had a fight with Aikka and I wanted to forget everything about it. Drinking your mind is usually something a boy would do, but after eating all the chocolate I had in the house I wasn't feeling any better. So that thing worked for me to.

Aikka came to Earth a week before my party. He didn't know it was my birthday but just being there appeared to be the best present he could make me. He wanted to keep the old promise he made me at the end of the race. But he had to deal with some resistance-from me. After spending 2 years with my father and making a lot of friends at my new school I wasn't feeling like going anymore. Although at the time he made that promise I taught it would be the best thing that would happen to me. Manly because he's a real dream and I think I'm madly in love with him. I mean even when he's passed out he's cute. Yeah, I shouldn't write this kind of stuff in his notebook but, whatever…I'm sure he'll let me keep it.

I invited him and his sister, Masako, at my party, but he seemed very impatient to go back on Nourasia-with me. The first time he asked me I was….polite. But the second time was horrible! I guess it was more horrible for him. I yelled at him and almost kicked him outside my father's office. I'm sure he was heartbroken after that. But I was to! I hated my self, but I was too proud and stupid to tell him I was sorry. So I drank my minds and took some drugs. And it seems he did the same thing-except for the drugs part. He didn't have a former friend who was and still is drug addicted.

***Note*: **when you go back to Earth kill Joe!

Ok…where was I? Oh, from what Masako told me I guess Aikka asked me for the third time if I want to come to Nourasia, and drunk and drugged as I was, I couldn't give another answer than: HELL YES! And perhaps he was to drunk to think about it to. I hope my dad isn't to mad because I ran away like that. Or if he's not mad because of that I will give him a reason to be mad. A very good one! He's going to be a grandfather! Isn't life beautiful? NO! He will kill me!!!! I hope this palace has a good hiding place 'cause I'll need it! Badly"!

I don't know the details of what happened between us. I assume we found Aikka's "bedroom". This place is as big as my classroom! Well is looks like in the fantasy paintings my desk mate does. With lots of decorated columns and wall paintings…I already feel like I'm in a fairy tale. But I'm not!! Because as every bedroom this room has a bed! And we've done what two drunk and in love persons do on a bed. Well I hope he loves me to.

The good part of this entire story is that I lost my virginity to the sweetest guy in the universe. If I stayed at my party till dawn I'm sure I would had lost it to some guy from school. Which would had been disgusting! The bad part is that I don't remember anything!! T_T Well I remember how he unbuttoned my shirt and took off my bra… And how he kissed my neck and breasts-so beautiful!!!! I think I took off his pants and I must have whispered I loved him but as in all the stupid romantic movies I saw he won't remember! DAMN IT! I'm sure I had an orgasm 'cause I remember a heavenly feeling that I can't explain. Everything would have been perfect if at least one of us would remember the fact that condoms were invented. But no! I'm not that lucky! Now I'm going to be a mommy!! I know nothing about children, just that they must drink milk and you have to change their diapers! And I know that it would hurt more than in my period! God made that stuff so women will be ready to endure the suffering at the birth of their children. But I have it for jut 3 years! I'm not ready to give birth to a child! I feel like passing out to….But I guess we will be too many then. I'm starting to get worried. 2 hours have already passed and he hasn't awaked! I know it's normal for guys to pass out when they find out such thing but for that long?! Well I don't mind looking at him for the rest of the day, but I'm hungry, bored, Masako told me his parents want to see him and I need some clothes. I remember him taking mine off but I don't know what he did with them. I couldn't find them anywhere around the room. And the ones I found in his closet don't suit me….

Oh, my dad was wrong! Someone does have more pairs of shoos than me. And it's a boy!!! A prince, but, still, a boy!! I guess it's one of the advantages of being a royal. I'm sure Massy has twice as many and will be very nice to lend me some. ^_^ I grew to love that girl. She's insane, stubborn, but hey! I'm the same! We spend some time together on Earth after I had my fight with Aikka. She's the one who convinced him to come at my party. But she couldn't stop any of us from drinking. I think she had even more alcohol than us, but she's a strong drinker-unlike her bro. I can't believe how different they are! Well they look almost the same but their personality…. Aikka seems so reserved and polite. Masako on the other hand acts…like me!

And I can't believe how much Aikka changed since the Great Race. But he's still **VERY HOT**. At the moment he's hair is not in a complicate position as it was during the race but I guess this won't last long. It's wavy and so soft! Unlike mine: straight as if it was liked by a cow. I'm really jealous! On Earth he had another hairdo, simpler. It was just a long ponytail, divided in three by his crown, which reached over his shoulders. He has some more muscles than 2 years ago but still he hasn't got that gorilla type of body that I hate. Now he's with two heads taller than me! That's not very comfortable. When I saw him in my father's hangar I was like: O_O. And of course he sill has those heavenly blue eyes.

Now I'm sure few people understand what's happening just from dialogs and my thoughts, so I'll hire a narrator.

Hi people, I'm the new narrator!!!^_^

_Now do your job!_

Ok, ok… Eva had no idea what else to write in her new diary so she just put it away. She sat on the bed next to the prince snoring prince.

_Wait! He is not snoring!_

Yes, he is!

_He is my boyfriend! He is not snoring!_

But I'm telling the story! So he is snoring or you get quartets.

_Ok, he's snoring._

I'm glad that you agree. So where was I?…what are you doing?

_Don't ask questions! Just tell the tale!_

Eva sat on the bed next to the passed out prince and, annoyed by his snoring, she hold his nose between her fingers.

"AGGH!!! What are you doing?!"

"Waking you up. You've been passed out for 2 hours."

"Did my parents send someone for me?"

"Yes, they did. Masako told me they can't wait to hear your explanations."

"I'm dead…."

"Oh come on, you think I would let them kill my baby's father?"

Aikka smiled at her comment. And before he could realize what he was doing, he was holding her against his chest. He couldn't believe how hard the last 2 years passed. Every day waking up with the same amber eyes in his mind and as every second passed the empty space in his heart deepened. And now there she was in his arms.

"I missed you princess"

"I missed you to" she answered hugging him back.

They stood like that for several beautiful minutes, when Eva thought it would be the time to break the silence.

"So….how are we going to explain what happened to our parents?"

"I don't know. If they are in a good mood it will be easier."

"Your parents might be, but my dad…..I'm sure he's already angry because I left."

"I'll try to help you with your father"

"Thanks! Can I help you somehow with your parents?"

"No….Being a prince means you have to solve these problems alone"

"Ok….Before you go to talk with your parents, can you find me some clothes?"

"Why? You look very good this way."

_GOD! Just when you think you found a nice Prince Charming it turns out he's a pervert to!_

"Oh, don't make such a face! I was just kidding" he said kissing her cheek lightly.

"Mhmp"

"I'll bring you some stuff. Be right back"

Aikka went out and came back in a few minutes with a white norasion dress, a hair brush, a pair of socks, shoos and some other things she may need.

"That was fast. Where did you get all that stuff?"

"From my sister."

"Don't you think she'll miss them?"

"No, she has thousands of such things. I have to go and see my parents. If you need anything you can ask a maid to help you. You might find my sister looking for trouble around here, to"

"Ok, thanks and good luck!"

"I'll need it…"

Aikka went out his apartment. As a prince a single bedroom would be to less, so he had a whole apartment with living room, dining room, bathroom, office and so on. It was one of the most beautiful apartments in the palace, with lovely murals that told the tale of Nourasia's first king. He loved the murals very much but he wasn't spending too much time looking at them. In fact he would be happy with a normal bedroom. He preferred to spend his time outside four walls.

The 2 guards at his doors bowed when he came out and he returned their greeting. They had a small smile on their face.

_Great! Thanks a lot Masako, now the whole palace knows what's going on._

He went down the long corridors that lead to the throne room. He was very nervous about the little talk he had to have with his parents.

_At least I'm their only son, so they won't kill me.... Is this a good thing?... if they kill me I won't have to explain. I don't even know how to explain what happened. I have no excuse for breaking the code and getting drunk_ (a knight should have a clear mind) _but maybe they are not angry…I mean they spend 2 years to make me! They can't be mad because I'll have a baby. Well they will be because I'll have it with a girl I'm not married to and so on. Sometimes I hate this code._

He reached the throne room's doors. A knight entered to announce his arrival and came back with a concerned expression.

"You may enter, my prince" and he bowed.

_Ok, deep breath…and goodbye sunlight…_

The door opened and he entered slowly, just to save some more seconds of life. But then he met his father's angry glare. He could also see his mother behind him, but he didn't want to see her expression.

"We heard Masako's scream this morning." His father said with a deadly tone knitting his brows.

"God please take me now!"

* * *

That's all for now! Hope you liked it!


	3. Be aware of the crazy Aikka fan girls!

Hey long time, no see! Sorry it took me so long to update but I spend the last week in the mountains away from my computer. I hope you'll like the new chapter.

**DISCLAIMER**:I still don't own Oban Star Racers....T_T

* * *

"That is my dress!"

"I'm glad to see you again, Massy. I'm sorry I borrowed your clothes without your permission. In fact Aikka did that for me. But I couldn't walk around in my underwear."

"Why not? Nobody else but Aikka is allowed to be a pervert in this area of the palace. Anyway what happened to your clothes?"

"I have no idea…And I had no time for packing when I left Earth."

"Wow, you mean my brother was so drunk that he ripped them apart. I should have spied you."

"Such scenes are not for 14 years old girls."

"Maybe on your planet, actually on this planet there is an unwritten law that says younger sisters should spy their older brothers when they are with their girl."

"I have neither older brothers nor younger sisters, but I know this rule apply to Earth to. That's why I'm glad I'm my father's only child."

"You won't like to see your older brother with a girl?"

"HELL NO! Why would I? Until two days ago I found that kind of stuff disgusting."

"How can you consider an action, which gives life, disgusting? You humans are so weird!"  
"Well is just because of the fact that on Earth sex is presented…umm…lets say I doubt anyone remembers its true purpose."

"You humans are so weird…Anyway I want my dress back as soon as possible, because it's my favourite."

"Oh damn it! And I was sure that you were ready to make me a nice gift."

"Think again! If you like it that much why don't you go and buy one there are lots of things that look like that…."

Masako stopped with her mouth open wide. Eva just looked at her for a few seconds and then she was scared how fast her surprised expression turned into an evil one.

"I KNOW!!!! I'M A GENIUS!"

She started dancing around the room in joy. Eva just stared at her new best friend with her mouth half open. She was wondering if she should already call a doctor, because is deemed that Masako could lose her balance in any time.

"OH DAD IS GOING TO BE SO PROUD OF ME!!!!!"

"Stop spinning like that and tell me the great plan."

"I CAN'T STOP! I'M TOO HAPPY! I'M THE GREATEST GENIUS OF ALL TIME!"

"OK, you are, but stop before you…." *ZBUF!* "…fall"

"I'm OK."

"You're sure?"

"Of course. No need to worry sweetie. I'm too happy to feel pain….Agh….well it hurts, but not hard."

"OK. Can you tell me what the great idea is, so I won't die stupid?"

"We're going shopping!"

"And that's why you are the greatest genius in this world and your father is going to be proud?"

"No silly. My idea is much more evil than that." She put a demonic smile on her face that freaked Eva out. "We're taking Aikka with us!"

_Now who's weird?_

Before she could tell her how stupid she found the whole idea a strident noise came from the hallway. It sounded like someone broke something really big.

"What was that?"

"I don't know….maybe Santa Clause?"  
"It's summer Masako! Santa comes only in winter."

"How was I supposed to know? You haven't finished explaining your customs."

"You didn't explain all your customs either. Let's see what happened."

Eva went out the bedroom with Masako following her closely. It seemed like a whole demolition team was at work because the noise repeated. Strangely Eva couldn't distinguish any male voices. They all sounded….girly. Suddenly the big double door of the apartment opened before they could even touch the handle. The two guards were thrown in unconscious. They both stared at the two bodies until Masako looked up and saw the end of the world.

"AAAAAAAA!!!!! RUN EVA! THEY ARE CRAZY AIKKA FAN GIRLS!"

"Crazy Aikka… what?"

"There she is girls! Catch her!"

The army of crazy girls rushed in to the apartment screaming and breaking everything in their way. By instinct Eva grabbed Masako's arm and run back in the bedroom where she slammed the door right before one of them was close of grabbing her dress. She heard a moan of pain and some curses behind the door. She pressed herself against the door trying to keep them out.

"Masako what the hell these crazy girls want?!!"  
"Your neck, dear."

"What? Why? I've only been on this planet for 2 days and somebody already wants to kill me?"

"Isn't life great? Well you can blame my parents for making Aikka a super hot guy. Because as every hot guy he has a fan club and every girl in that club dreams of having sex with him. And now that you fucked with my dear bro all those girls want to kill you. Your life sucks shit, you know that?"

"I figured that out. How do I get rid of them?"

"I'll tell you a secret" Masako punched a girl who managed to half open the door and closed it again. Than she whispered in Eva's ear: "They are unstoppable."

"Great…maybe we can talk and I can explain that I didn't mean it."

"Wake up! You can talk to them, they are not girls; they are fan girls"

Masako pushed a desk in front the door and climbed on it.

"And it doesn't matter if you were conscious or not, you just did it so you're dead!"

"OK, I got the picture of me being killed and buried, but if you want to be an aunt you should help me live!"

"I'm thinking…."

"That should take a while…"

"HEY! You want me to help me or not?"

Eva began walking up and down the room while Masako pushed some other pieces of furniture in front the door. Suddenly Eva stopped as an evil grin light her face.

"You have an idea."

"Yup!"

"You know I love you, don't you?"

"Yes, I know. Tell me where Aikka keeps his underwear?"  
"See that image of a pixie on the column in your right? It's a hidden wardrobe."

Eva opened the tiny door and was shocked to see thousands of white boxers.

_And my father always complained I buy too many panties…_

"Now watch and learn Massy" she said as she pulled a pair out and pushed the furniture away from the door. Then she quickly opened it and threw the boxers in the middle of the crazy crowd.

"THOSE ARE AIKKA'S BOXERS!"

"I WANT THEM!"

"NO! THEY'RE MINE!"

"Now run!"

The two girls ran out the apartment letting the crazy fan girls fight for the white underwear. They went through several long corridors when Masako suddenly stopped in front of a window with a dreamy expression on her face.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Isn't he a dream…?"

Eva looked out the window in the direction Masako's hand was pointing and saw a young nourasian boy, who had the same hairdo as Aikka during the Great Race. His hair was dark brown and his skin was with just one tone darker than hers. He was cleaning some weapons under some kind of tend made of big leafs.

"Wow, you have a big crush on that guy."

"That's not true!" Masako answered blushing furiously.

"Yeah right, and those girls just want to have some tea with us…Now keep moving before or this would be the last time you see your boyfriend."

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND! I don't even like him that much."

"Whatever you say. Now which way is the kitchen?"

"Why are you asking?"

"We can't continue running; we must to hide somewhere and I'm hungry. So…"

"But I have to pee! So we're hiding in a bathroom!"

"You got to be kidding me…"

Masako grabbed Eva's arm and pulled her through several corridors with the crazy fan girls following them closely. She saw a bathroom sign on a door and without looking twice she ran to it.

"No! Wait Massy that's a boy's bathroom!"

Too late! Masako opened the door and revealed Aikka's fencing master answering the all of nature. Both girls remained speechless as Canaan was trying to hide his "beloved tool".

"Wow! Can I measure that?" an unknown voice said from behind the girls.

Eva turned around to see all the fan girls staring at the old man and felt like she regained her voice.

"Um…well we were just running for our lives and these young ladies were chasing us and…. I think we got the wrong door…..so we're going to leave you with your own business and we'll go with ours…uhm... so…bye, bye!"

Eva slammed the door and stared at the army of girls who were still speechless.

"Well… I was told that you would kill me even if I told you I wasn't willing for…_that _to happen. So my friend Massy and I will continue to run. See yaw!"

With that she grabbed Masako's arm and ran down the corridor. Unfortunately the fan girls didn't need long to recover from the BIG shock and followed them quickly all screaming and cursing even worse. You would wonder how nobody came to help the two poor girls. Well everybody knew that fan girls are an unstoppable killing force and life was too precious for them.

"Eva this is bad, they're getting closer!"

"I know but what can I do?"

"A brilliant idea would help."

"I'm thinking…Wait I know!"

Eva stopped in front of a opened window and jumped out pulling Masako after her. To bad she didn't know the palace very well….

"NO EVA, WE'RE AT THE THIRD FLOOR!!"

"Oops…"

The good part was that a tree was growing just next to the window; the bad part was that it grew to close to the window.

"BAD IDEA! BAD IDEA!" Masako shouted as the tightened her grip on the branch.

"So girls, I guess this is where you stop running."

"I'd like to fly from now on…."

"To bad for you, miss Eva. Let's do our thing girls."

"Masako what are we going to do?"

"Well…girls, isn't it right you will just let me go and have Eva?"

"MASAKO!"  
"Sorry to disappoint you but you are on the list to. You were so mean to us and refused to let us see Aikka for several times!"

"Hey those are the castle rules! My daddy is allergic to crazy fan girls!"

"I don't care!"

"OK you traitor bitch, any brilliant ideas?"

"Eva I'm going to do something that even Aikka won't have the courage to do…"

_She's serious! I hope she's not going to kill herself…_

"Any last words, girls?"  
"Yes, just one:** DADDY!!!!!!!**"

_What was I saying? This is stupid, insane and…I'm freaking dead!!! _

I hope you enjoyed it. I apologizefor any grammar mistakes.

* * *


	4. The old hag

Hi gys, plese don't kill me. I know it's been a very long time from my last update. School started and I had a lot of homework to do, not to mention I wasn't in the mood for writing such kind of stories. I'm working at a tragedy right now,but don't worry this story continues.

Disclaimer:I don't own Oban star racers....or AikkaT__T

* * *

"_Why?" That's the hardest question to answer lately. Nobody asks how, or where, or when, or what…they all want to know the reason. Can't anyone figure there was no reason to what happened? In fact I only remember what, where and when it happened. How am I supposed to explain?!_

Aikka have been tortured for 1 hour and even though his fencing master went out to solve some "urgent business", it didn't appeared like is going to end anytime soon. At the beginning he tried to convince them not to give him a hard punishment. But now he was feeling like begging for any kind of punishment just to let him go. Unfortunately his dear father had other plans.

"I got the picture of what happened. I just need to know what were you thinking."

"If I tell you I wasn't thinking will you just let me go?"

"**NO! YOU WILL GET A WORSE PUNISHMENT INSTEAD!" **

_Bad thinking Aikka…_

"**Canaan and I spend 7 years training you in the most difficult martial arts and magic, teach you the code of the nourasian knights and you come home drunk and with a girl that you let pregnant! And you say you weren't thinking?! You should be thanking your lucky star that you're my only son or you would be dead by now!"**

_Really bad thinking Aikka…_

King Lao's voice sounded like a thunder. Aikka wished he could cover his ears but that would be a lack of respect for his father. But just when he thought it couldn't get any worse for his poor ears another loud sound hinted them. At least his father stopped yelling. But the new voice was more strident, irritating, louder etc….

_Masako, what the hell have you done now?!_

King Lao forgot about his nearly deaf son and left the room in such a hurry that he didn't bother to press the door handle. With a single punch he ended all his troubles along with the massive door. What a terrible reward for 70-years of wonderful service. At least it wasn't the only one punished. 4 other doors and some pieces of furniture joined it.

Meanwhile Eva tried to find a way to save herself. She was pretty good at getting down of trees but this one was different of the trees she climbed on Earth. Its trunk was very smooth and it had some kind of resin all over it. She had a hard time to hold on to the branch. Simply jumping off wasn't an option because there was a long way down. But facing the crazy girls was scarier. She began thinking how she'd like to die: in pain, tortured by some insane girls or just crushing her body by jumping off when a huge door flew out the window.

"Just in time."

Eva raised her head in confusion to see a nourasion man as big as a closet holding plank that probably belonged to the door. The fan girl's cheers stopped in a second and they all walked away from the window.

"Why don't you ladies go home before my allergies start?"

The fan girls started to protest but the stature of the king and his deadly glare convinced them immediately. Eva had a hard time to keep her mouth shut. She was amazed how an unstoppable army of crazy girls can just walk away like normal human beings-or nourasian beings. At the same time she was feeling like kicking Masako: _Couldn't she do that from the beginning?!!_ But some strange feeling called fear was holding her. Hey a whole army of girls determined to kill just walked away because of this guy; it wouldn't be a smart thing to mess with his daughter in front of him.

"DADDY!!! Oh Daddy you can't imagine what I've been through….."

Masako jumped on the window and in her father's arms and began telling him how horrible it was to be chased by those girls and so on. Eva on the other hand couldn't even reach the window. And Masako's jump made her to lose balance.

"Errrr….A little help here!"

Just when she was about to fall Aikka grabbed her by the waist and pulled her inside.

"Are you alright, princess?"

"Yeah…I'm fine, though I could use your help a few minutes ago."

"Believe me I would have been useless" the prince answered giving her a silly grin.

"So, I finally get to meet you…"

_I hate his tone. He's sounding worse than the fan girls. How was that expression?...you escaped the devil…and you meet his father…I think this is how it was…or even if it's not like this it stills goes quite well…_

She thought it would be appropriate to bow or do anything it's normal to do in the presence of a king but Aikka was still holding her. And he was holding her very close to him!

"Nice to meet you, sir…." She was willing to give that pretty "nice to meet you" smile but it turned into a silly one.

King Lao gave Aikka a glare and the prince finally realized he was holding Eva in front of his father right after their long fight and right when he should introduce her. He instantly let her go.

"Mhmm…Father this is Eva…"

"I already figured that out."

Aikka tried to think at something to say to calm his father but his mind was blocked. The silence was getting more uncomfortable as every second passed. But suddenly Masako stated to whisper some thing in his father ear. His face was lighted by a little smile.

"Well as it seems you're going to spend some time here you can't wear my daughter's clothes for ever, so why won't you go shopping. Akka is free right now to come with you."

"Thank you, daddy."

"I'm proud of you."

Masako tried to keep the whispering but she was too exited so her last line hit Aikka's ears.

"Can't we just call the tailor?"

"No! It's more fun to shop and Eva can see the sights, right Eve?"

_Yeah it's more fun to torture me!_

Eva was too confused to say anything. She just nodded at Masako's question to make her happy.

"So it's all settle. We're going to have breakfast and than come to pick you up. Come on Eva"

"I'm coming"

Aikka remained speechless, staring at his father as the two girls walked away. King Lao was looking calmly at his son with that little smile still on his face. After several minutes he broke the silence:

"You should learn talking again unless you want to go crazy till the end of the day."

"Dad…."

"Yes, Aikka?"

The king finally lost his smile and too k a serious face. He wasn't feeling like starting their earlier discussion but still waited patiently for his son to continue. It took a few minutes before that happened.

"Why are you sending me?!"

"Whom else?"

"Anybody! Why aren't you punishing me by sending me in a mission or by sending me back to the training grounds or anything like that?!"

"Because you won't consider any of that a real punishment. But if you insist I will think about your suggestion."

_Damn it! I really don't know when to shut my mouth._

"Well I guess the worse punishment for you would be to send your sweet princess back to Earth"

Aikka turned red in a second and turned his gaze at the floor tiring to hide his trembling. Lao was watching his every move.

"But I'm not heartless." Aikka looked back at his father relieved. "Still you have to understand that what you did is very wrong and…"

"I understand that, father. I don't get why you keep repeat you over and over again. I'm not an idiot! But I can't change the past, so what is the point?"

"No, you're certainly not an idiot. As a king my only duty is to punish you, but as your father I have to lecture you."

"Who's checking you?!"

"Your grandmother…."  
_Hold it! What have he just said?_

"Isn't she in Dool, with some monks, praying, fulfilling the rituals and so on?"

"Not anymore. She took a break. She arrived 2 days after you left. And now you and Miss Eva must pretend you're engage understood?"

"Dad, we never talked about that…err…I don't think Eva would agree, it's to…"

"I don't say to get engaged! For a moment you just need to pretend. You can do it for real next year or, if you are lucky and she dies, whenever you want."

"Dad, she's your…mother."

"Yes, she is!" _Unfortunately _"Now she has a lot of things to complain about so for the sake of both of us act like you're engaged with the girl. I don't want any other curses on the family."

"Well the first one didn't work…I mean I'm here!"

"After 2 years. And she hates you for being alive, I don't have to remind you that. So explain the situation to your friend and to Masako too. I don't want her to blow up anything in the next few weeks."

"I can take care of her. I just have to be around…most of the time"

"Nice try. You're still getting punished."

_Fuck! Well I guess it was worth trying_

"I expect you to take care of your sister even when you're not around."

"And how am I going to do that?"

"You're a smart guy, you'll find a way. And don't forget your duties as a prince and as a knight. It rain heavily in the past week in northern Niwa, so you'll have to go with a group of knights to prevent any disasters. And Daiki will arrive this evening so you will meet him tomorrow and establish…"

"Pardon me; is this part of my punishment?"

"No, these are your daily duties, have you forgotten them already?"

"Of courts not, but when I left you promised that my daily program would allow me to spent some time with…….my fiancé."

"Well that was before your grand mother came, without any further announcements, and she's complaining I wasn't ready to greet her and her grandchildren were away, as I am some kind of sorcerer and I can read her mind. Even if reading minds was possible I wouldn't be able to figure out what's in her head…I don't even think she knows and….." Aikka was making desperate signs to stop him with a terrified expression. "…and she's behind me."

Aikka nodded and the king felt like he was crushed by a building. He turned around very slowly to meet the old woman. She was very tall for a nourasion woman and she had lots of wrinkles. Her small eyes were a cold, pale green and she had that type of physiognomy that tells you she bites like a snake.

"Mother, what a pleasure to see you."

"I'd wish to say the same thing, Lao." she answered glaring at Aikka.

The old queen was a very powerful witch and during Aikka's grandfather's reign she was the one who really ruled the kingdom. She didn't love her husband; she rather loved being the boss. So when he died she was rather disappointed. She hoped Lao would be as easy to manipulate as his father was but she wasn't that lucky. Her only hope was to make Lao marry one of her followers. But Lao fell in love with the daughter of a member of the nourasion court, which he married without her permission. She tried to convince him to divorce but Lao wouldn't listen to her. So she decided to force him. A king had to divorce if his wife couldn't give him heirs. As the old queen was a good witch it was easy to find a curse that would solve her problem.

Nori and Lao hoped the old queen would change her mind at some point and just embrace her retirement. But after 2 years they started losing that hope. And that was just when Nori got pregnant with Aikka. When she told the king the great news Lao made everything he could to keep the secret from his mother. She was shocked by the invitation to the child's christening ceremony. From the moment she first saw him she hated him. She was determined to get rid of him, but she couldn't do that directly. So she always emphasized all the mistakes of the prince in the court. But as the only heir all her attempts failed.

After she saw her every plan failing, she decided that she can't do anything but make Aikka's life a hell. She hated him even more as it turned out he was talented at magic, talent which he couldn't inherit from no one else but her. Strangely she adored Masako. Nobody could understand why, and apparently she had no idea either. But the feeling wasn't mutual. Masako loved Aikka dearly, so she considered an enemy anybody who hated her bro.

Aikka noticed his grandmother's glare and thought it was a good moment to get the hell out of there.

"I am glad to know you are around us again grandmother."

He said bowing and the queen found it inappropriate; not deep enough and so on. She was an expert in finding mistakes at her grandson, and she was even better at making up mistakes.

"Unfortunately I have some urgent business to take care of. I will be seeing you at diner."

The old queen would like to lecture him but she was afraid her son would get away so she just nodded. Aikka left as quick as politeness allowed him. His grandmother watched him closely trying to find other mistakes. Then she turned to her beloved son.

"So I should teach you some sorcery so you would treat me better next time I come to visit you."

_Why won't you ever stop by? It'll be easier for everybody._

"Did you swallow your tongue?"

_Please God, spare me and take me now…or better take her NOW!_

I hope you liked it. I'll uptadte soon if my teachers will be nice.

Sorry for any gramar mistakes

* * *


	5. Rabid Chiwawa!

Ok it has been a very long time since my last update and I'm not sure if this really pays off the waiting. Well I had very much fun writing, it so I hope you'll like it.

Special thanks to: My sister's rabid imagination, Jeff Dunham and his wife's chiwawa

Disclaimer: I'm getting tiered to write this stuff every time....I don't own Oban Star Racers

* * *

Noise…so much noise and a deep darkness. Nobody ever mentioned the existence of dreams with no visual images but he was heaving one. He could hear high tones as well as low tones, which joined one another in to a terrible symphony. They were so loud that they caused him pain.

Suddenly the pain rose as he distinguished a familiar and irritating voice. And just like he remembered talking he said with a weak voice:

"Get out of my room Masako!"

"HE'S ALIVE!"

Masako kicked everyone else from the way and hugged her big brother. Aikka manage to see some blurry images as air had bigger difficulties to enter his lungs. Somebody said too much love can kill…..and he was so right.

"Let him breath, for God's sake!"

"Oh, come on mother, I have only one brother."

"And I have only one son, so don't burke him!"

Masako took a hurt expression as she sat on the floor next to the bed.

"You are such a drama queen!" Eva said to her emo friend.

Masako gave her a hurt puppy look but Eva had already turned her attention to Aikka. He half opened his eyes but it was clear he couldn't see very clear. She put some more ice on his enormous bump, while Nori was bandaging his left ear.

"You think he would be able to hear anymore?" asked Masako with a worried tone.

"Of course, you had burns on them when you were young, remember?"

"Well, this is more horrible….What if he wouldn't be able to keep his balance anymore, and spend the rest of his life in an invalid chair and he won't be able to reign and I will be forced to marry a total jerk so the kingdom won't collapse?"

"You should be writing scripts for soap operas."

"You hold opera recitals in your bathroom?"  
"No! It's just an expression for stupid TV shows back on Earth."

"My story is not stupid! I'm serious! What if I'll have to marry a….a….a crog!"

"MASAKO! Don't ever mention that races name again! We regained our freedom two years ago thanks to your brother"

"I helped too…"

"And your whole paranoia is so stupid. You know very well that ears regenerate."

"Eva's don't!"  
"Eva is a human. And even if anything you said was true we shouldn't forget her reckless adventure two days ago."

"You know, I'd appreciate if you wouldn't talk as I'm not in the room..."

" We would have an heir anyway. This is the only good thing about this story."

"Is anybody listening...?"

_I guess not...She's so annoying! I know she's the queen and Aikka's mother but that's not an excuse to ignore me! How can Aikka be her son?! Now, what to do…let her know she pisses me off and then deal with her husband, who would probably put me to explain what happened, or just pretend I'm not here…yeah, I can pretend, pretending sounds good…_

"And all this mess happened just when your grandmother thought it's time to pay us a visit. Remember you must behave yourself and you should explain the situation to your new friend too."

_Forget about that!_

"Excuse me, this may sound impolite but I am just next you. Is it such a bother to talk to me? I may not be a princess but I'll still be your nephew's mother."

"You are right, that is impolite."

"And ignoring me is not."

The queen felt insulted by Eva's comment. She turned her gaze to Aikka still ignoring the Earth girl who continued her complaint. But Nori had no ears for her and she couldn't understand how Eva could demand to be treated politely as she didn't excel in this subject. And it was true that Eva had never given any attention to the old say: "When you're in Rome do as the Romans." She kept her boyish behavior that, although charmed Aikka during the Great Race, annoyed the queen very much.

"And how did your brother end up like this?"

"IS SHE DEAF?!"

"Calm down Eve….Umm, well it's a funny story…"

"What would be so funny about how your brother ended up like this?"

Masako turned in slow motion to her father. She has never considerate her father intimidating before. Now she needed a few seconds to regain half of her voice.

"Daddy…how glad I am to see you"

The king glared a little and took on that kind of expression that says: "acting cute won't help", so Masako remained speechless for some good minutes. Eva hoped he would ignore her too and prayed the queen won't mention their little quarrel.

"I am waiting…"

"We were downtown…shopping….it is a very long story"

"I have time."

"Aaa…yes, but Eva is better than me at telling very long stories"

_YOU TRAITOR!!!_

"Nooo, no, no, no…Storytelling is not one of my qualities…In fact I suck at it…"_suck is not an appropriate word to use in front of a king…shit! I'm dead... why is Aikka passed out...why is Masako a traitor…why is her mom a bitch…why me?!!* _

"I'm not asking for a novel, just a simple narration of what happened."

"Yeah…a narration…of course….you know for this kind of situation we have a narrator."

I feel like going on strike….

_Come on nobody can kill you! And the damn author likes too much to torture me so you can't let me die that early because you would be given the sack._

Why do I have to do the hardest tasks….whatever…

A few hours ago:

Eva was trying on the 10th ball dress, although Aikka repeated there weren't going to be any parties soon. But the girls just ignored him. Eva was usually more sensible when it came to shopping but Masako's behavior and the fact that she told her they had no money limit dragged out the shopping monster in her-all to Aikka's despair. He felt his nerves boiling as bags were getting heavier. And of course the girls pissed him off all the time asking him his opinion and then ignoring it.

"Oh, this is way better you look so cute, but the 7th one was cute too…It's so hard to decide."

"It's the same."

"No it's not! Can't you see it's a different color?"

"No."

"Are you color-blind or something?"

"No, they are both purple."

"The other one is purple, this one is mauve"

"No, it's purple."

Eva&Masako: "IT'S MAUVE!"

"I have no idea what that is."

"Oh, my brother is such an ignorant"

"Don't worry Massy all boys are like that."

"Thanks for ruining all my hopes."

"You still had hopes?"

"Yes…." Masako answered with a hurt puppy look that started to annoy Eva 'cause it was touching!

"Whatever, jut quit it!" Eva turned to the mirror and Aikka just looked for a place to hide because he knew what question was coming.

"They are both so nice, I can't decide….Which one is better?.......Aikka?"

Aikka felt like he was crushed by a mountain. He so hoped Masako would answer right away, but unfortunately she had time to add his beautiful name.

"Umm……"

Eva raised her eyebrows and had a very sweet smile on, which he would have loved if she wasn't asking that kind of question.

"The other one."

"But what's wrong with this one?"

_It's…"mauve" and I have no idea what is that._

Both girls gave him that hurt look that was killing him.

"Don't you like how she looks in this one? She looks so cute, why don't you like it?"

"Just buy them both and let me live."

"We weren't going to kill you."

_Yeah right._

"Well, if you insist. But you're carrying them. Eva, get changed."

"Great."

After a few minutes they left the shop whit heavier bags. Aikka didn't pay much attention to where they were going as he knew the story would repeat in every shop and as the bags took his view almost completely. But he raised his head by chance and saw a white sign above the door the girls were about to open and stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not going in."

"Why? It's no big deal."  
"For you. I'm not going in!"

"Oh, you had no problem the day before yesterday."  
Both Eva and Aikka blushed furiously. They stood for a few minutes in front of the panties shop-women panties. All that time Masako gave him a puppy dog eye look.

"NO!" And he sounded braver than when he confronted Toros. It was probably the bravest "no" of his life.

"Come on, who's going to decide which one, is cutter?"

Aikka glared at his sister turning red and Eva felt like killing her. But Masako ignored both glares and kept a sweet smile on. But her last comment made Eva think that they tortured Aikka for too long and that she had enough things.

"You can just wait by the fountain; we don't have to get anything else."

"What?!"

"Shut up, Massy!"

_God thank you!_

Aikka felt so happy that he forgot the bags took very much of his sight and just rushed to the fountain before Masako could protest. He left in such a hurry that he didn't notice the old Lady Ditz coming with her dear chiwawa. As he bumped into them the inevitably happened: the rabid chiwawa attacked him!

It jumped out Lady Ditz's arms right into Aikka's face making him drop all the bags and almost lose balance. At first Aikka was too shocked to do anything. His training put him face to face with many life threatening situations, but never with a rabid chiwawa. He tried to push him away but he only got his hand bitten and some foam all over him. Of course the mighty beast didn't stop there. It started to bite his ears making some terrible sounds. But they were all quickly covered along with any pain moans or screams from Aikka by the Lady Ditz's voice.

"LEAVE MY MISTER KISSELS ALONE!"

The rabid chiwawa seemed to like Aikka's years very much and continue biting them as it was the most enjoyable activity in the world. Fortunately Aikka bumped into a pole and fell to the ground. That distract the dog enough to be punched away. But an even mightier beast was near to help her beloved puppy.

"I'll teach you to peak on my Mr. Kissels again!"  
Aikka was to dizzy to figure out what she was saying and jut raised his head to see where the noise came from. So he got hit right in his forehead by Miss Ditz's one ton heavy bag.

Back:

"You can guess that he passed out because of that…"

Silence fell in the room. Eva and Masako were both praying: "Don't ask anymore questions and don't kill us". As for the King and Queen, they weren't quite sure if they should laugh, become hysteric, become hysteric and yell at somebody or just leave the room shocked and never bring the subject up.

Several minutes passed without anyone daring to make any sound. Eva thought it would be wise to go to the bathroom and take some more bandages and leave Masako to answer any other question they may have. But just when she stood up Lao broke the silence:

"How did you carry him back at the castle?"

"Uhmm…." _Sweetie…_

**I'm on strike!**

* * *

Now everybody sing: Chiwawa here, chiwawa there, chiwawa would bite Aikka anywhere!! ^_^

I'm so glad I got Aikka mutilated by the rabid chiwawa, you can flame because of that but I won't care. I do love Aikka so I kept him alive. But don't worry too much, his wounds will be gone until I finish the next chapter-or till I begin it....don't kill me please!!!

I should say something about Lady Ditz because I was to lazy to include the explanations in the story: she is a crazy woman that never got married and she's like 60. She traveled on many planets including Earth where she collected Mr. Kissels (don't ask why he's called like that). She is in love with the dog and thinks everybody wants to kidnap him. And during one of her trips to Byrus she got the one ton heavy bag. Well you'll see more of her in the next chapters-as soon as I find some time and write them.

I'd like to say more soon but i know I won't update too soon because tomorrow school starts and I will be very busy studying. And I'm preparing for an art exhibition so fan fics are on fourth place after my Japanese lessons. Can you believe I haven't done almost anything in the last three weeks of vacation? Well I can, but I can believe they are already gone. I don't want to meet my physics teacher tomorrow...I don't! I don't! I don't!:((((

Well happy new-year everybody and may all your wishes be fulfilled in 2010. And I hope I'll finish this story this year.


	6. MY EYES, THEY BURN!

**Hey guys long time to see. Well this chapter is pretty long so I hope it pays the waiting**

**Dislcaimer: I don't own Oban Star Racers**

* * *

Hey Diary what's up?

Pretty stupid to ask a notebook that….well I never had a diary so I'm just using the well known clichés until I get used to it. My narrator is still on strike and I think I'll have to continue the story on my own-not funny. I'm not good at relating events, especially not stupid or life threatening ones during which I get to nervous or terrified or over-exited. I hope I'll convince her to start working again. After all nobody is still curious about what happened. Well Aikka recovered in jut 2 days. I can't believe how easy his ears regenerate. He's all fine now but I think he has a chiwawa phobia. A few weeks ago I would have considered it stupid and laughable, but now I understand him perfectly. I'm only half happy that he is fully recovered.

I haven't seen him for a week! And it was the most boring week of my life. Lucky me Masako filled some of my days. I know he should be busy with his princely duties but how busy?! I don't even know if he slept in the castle for the past week. I mean I haven't seen any evidence of him sleeping here. Well he might have other rooms. I took over this since nobody gave me another one.

I miss him so much. It's so frustrating to know you are living in the same place with the one you lo…like and still don't see him. I wonder what he's doing. I don't know what knights are supposed to do. They probably don't have those battle contests as in the middle ages. I wonder if they are some type of policemen or….social workers. Masako did mentioned once during one of her dramatic speeches that knights must ensure the safety and welfare of the people. Or something like that. I was half asleep so I don't remember quite well how it was.

Well I did found out some cool stuff about this planet. I discovered yesterday that it has 3 moons. Yeah I'm pretty slow. But it wasn't just my fault! The days were so awfully boring that I went to bed very early. And those moons raise very late-an hour equivalent to 1am. If I hadn't fell off the bed because of a stupid nightmare I wouldn't had noticed them. And they are so pretty. They surely get the most romantic dates during nighttime. I'm really jealous. My boy hasn't show up for days. He should really pay more attention to his child's mother.

You are such a self-centered bitch.

_How did you call me?!!....Wait, you talk! That means your strike is over. Welcome back._

No way, you haven't fulfilled my requests.

_You never told me your requests…And if it's just about the story of what happened after the chiwawa's attack don't worry. Nobody wants to hear it anymore._

I don't care, that's not even half of the problem. I handle the hardest parts of this story and nobody is even close to being grateful.

_The hardest parts, what are you talking about?! You haven't got pregnant, crazy fan girls didn't chase you and no rabid dog attacked you. _

I related all those incidents, something you couldn't do even if your life depended on it. You should pay more attention to your only narrator; the only one stupid enough to take this job!

"Now who's the self-centered bitch?!"

You'd better watch your moth or stick to talking to me through your thought unless you want your boyfriend hear you talking to…air.

_You're not air._

For you, because you hired me. I am jus a voice in the air that narrates everything and that should piss you off.

_The pissing off part covered. Now concentrate on the narrating part._

I'm on strike!

_Come on!! You're a great narrator, the best; I'm nothing without you…_

And you don't believe a word.

_How the fu** do you know it and how do you know Aikka came back?!_

This narration should be at the third person, so I'm ubiquitous and I know everything that happens. And I do know that you want me to narrate your sweet, sweet moment.

_Trust me it's not going to be sweet. After I'm done with him he will wish to return in the chiwawa's fangs._

We'll see. I loved to just sit around watching Eva go crazy but this may be interesting so- back on the job.

It was about 11 o'clock, an hour which nourasions called the "flame sky hour" because the lovely red color the sky had at that time. All hours on Nourasia had names after a particular change in the sky or in the surroundings. And they weren't even full hours. Some had 20 minutes and some 80. That really confused Eva and Masako wasn't a good explainer.

The prince was heading to his apartment just when the stupidest discussion in the history of stupidity took place. He returned from Niwa, where he had spent his pass 3 days helping with the flood preventing. Before that he was caught in many other businesses, all set up by his father to prevent the old queen meeting him. For the pass 3 days he only had some meditating time and now he was very tired. His arms and legs hurt badly and his bag felt heavier than when he left and it was full. The memory of his warm bed was very vague but he was looking forward to remembering how it felt to lay down on soft pillows. He had no idea Eva couldn't wait to finally see him again.

She put her diary away and stared at the door waiting for him to come in. When the door handle finally made a sound she had to make a huge effort not to jump out of bed and break his neck.

"Hello stranger" she said when the door opened, partially revealing him. Aikka stared at her confused by how she knew it was him. Because it was obviously she knew it was him. Which was really weird…I have to learn to shut my mouth.

"Hello... How comes that you are still awake?" He finally said, thinking on her planet it would have been a late hour.

"You know…I got tired even of sleeping"

It wasn't hard for Aikka to figure out she was upset and it was even easier to imagine he was about to go through an interrogation, when all he wanted was to have a bath and lay down. Lately his life in the castle sucked badly. He closed the door, threw his bag in a corner and walked to the bed, on which Eva was laying. He was so jealous.

"You are lucky you got the time to get tired of it." He said smiling a bit. Eva noticed his very tired face and decided not to look so upset. But she still couldn't leave him be.

"So…what have you been doing this week?"

"You know…"

"No, I don't."

Her voice didn't sound so angry but she still had the air of a procurator. She was lying on the bed and the whole pillow collection was under her. That's when Aikka realized there was only one bed, a huge one but still just one. Some images of their night sharing it passed through his mind, causing him to blush. He tried to clear his mind but as he kept looking at her the images kept coming.

"What's wrong?!" Eva blushed noticing his weird expression.

"N...Nothing" And he turned away quickly blushing even more. He took off his leather armor and stated to take off his shirt.

"Aikka…"

Eva wanted to continue her interrogation, ignoring the fact he was undressing in front of her, or enjoying it. But her voice rang a bell in Aikka's head and he instantly entered the bathroom.

_Oh, fu**. He was so hot! _T_T

-Inside the bathroom-

_God, I have to learn to share the room with her. Unless she gets another…No, I want her stay here._

He took off the rest of his clothes ready to take his bath. The palace was near some hot springs so his "bath tub" (pool would be a better name) was always full with hot water.

He started to wish she was really his fiancée and they didn't just have to pretend.

_Oh, I forgot to explain the situation to her. Great, I hope she hasn't met my grandmother yet. Well it can wait a little._

After an hour he got out the water, put on his pyjamas pants and went back in to the room. Eva was still awake. It seemed she turned to better thoughts, because she left some pillows next to her for him. She didn't notice when he came out the bathroom. She was to busy to admire the raising of the 3 moons. Aikka realized that and an evil grin light his face. He sneaked behind her back, making sure she couldn't hear him. And when he got near enough he put his arms on her shoulders.

"BOO!"

"AAAAA!"

Aikka caught her hand before she could slap him and started laughing.

"How dare you…you…" Aikka kept on laughing while Eva was searching for the right adjective for him. She tried to slap him again but he caught her other hand too.

"What, are you trying to hurt your child's father?"

"He'd deserve it!" Eva answered trying to break free. Aikka grinned and pulled her against his chest, locking his arms around her.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"You deserve it" he said widening his grin.

_Aww…__why is he shirtless?! It makes my job of looking angry harder._

"Weren't you tired?"

"I am but I can't let a lady get bored whi…"

"Already did that, for a week!"  
Aikka lost his grin and looked down at his Earth princess. She had an angry look on that would have normally disturb him. But there was a little playful light in her eyes that told him not to worry.

"Sorry princess, I had to fulfil my duties as a knight."

"It appears you're the only one on this planet."

"No. Nourasia is a pretty big planet…"

"That was not the point. When you decided to bring me here didn't you think you'd have duties to fulfil?"

"Well, when I left everything seemed fine but something interfered. You haven't met my grandmother yet, have you?"  
"No…Why?"

"Well, she and I have never been in good relations."

"And you're trying to avoid her by going in so many missions."

"Almost exactly. My father is arranging them all for me. And he still hasn't found me a punishment for…you know."

"Thanks for warning me. I should seek a huuuge library"

"We have one if you're that interested, but I'll try to get you out of it as many times as I can. And you'll always have my sister."

Eva nodded looking at the 3 moons which were fully raised. She didn't notice when the prince rested his head on her shoulder. He almost fell asleep when he remembered he had one last thing to tell her.

"About my grandmother's visit…" he said softly.

"Yeah..." Eva answered, although she was more concentrate on the pleasant feeling of his hot breath in her neck than what he was saying.

"During it we should act as…we are engaged."

"Mhmm….Wait! What?!"

Eva suddenly turned to him with a confused expression as she thought she didn't hear well.

"You know that thanks to my sister the whole palace knows about our…night together; and about you being pregnant. That includes my grandmother. It would be better for everybody if she thinks we were going to marry anyway."

Eva stared at him for a minute. She understood he wasn't talking about a real engagement but she felt some mixed feelings about it, and a little thought sneaked in her mind.

"Ok" she said finally managing to clear her mind "But we aren't using lame pet names as honey and co."

"That's fine with me, but I'm still calling you princess."

"That's not lame, it's sweet."

She hugged him resting her head on his chest. Aikka turned the lights off and lay down locking his arms around Eva's waist.

"I'm glad you like it."

After a few minutes his breath became regular and Eva thought he fell asleep.

"About our night together, how was it?"

"I…I was drunk." The answer came after 2 minutes.

_Shit he wasn't asleep._

"I was drunk and drugged, so you have to remember more than me."

"Well…It was good" He did remember a lot. Somehow all the images from that night came together in his mind. Back then he wasn't thinking at all of what he was doing and especially he didn't think he would be able to remember. But now he was discovering a new ability of the nourasian memory. One he wished to exchange for anything.

_Calm down Aikka, control your self. You don't want more trouble__…Why are they so clear?_

He bit his lip when he remembered her naked. She had such a beautiful body: every curve in the right place and her white pale skin contrasted so well whit his. Without knowing his hands went under her sleeping T-shirt caressing her back. He loved the feeling of her soft skin under his hands and felt some motion down there when he touched one of her breasts. He mentally screamed at himself to stop but he couldn't.

Eva was at first too shocked to stop him and then she wasn't feeling like stopping him. She liked it so much and in her mind came Masako's words: _You have plenty of time to repeat the experience. _She moved her head a little and kissed his chest where the heart was supposed to be. The next moment she found herself under him. She looked up but it was to dark to see his face. She raised her arm and caressed his cheek than she passed it through his hair. How she loved his long soft hair.

Aikka leant in and pressed his lips against hers. Eva felt some butterflies in her stomach. It was their first kiss she would remember. She kissed back and soon they started a make out session. Suddenly he broke the kiss and took off her T-shirt. Eva turned red thinking he would be able to see her breasts in the dark, but she didn't try to stop him. She wanted to go on.

Aikka started to kiss her neck going down to her breasts. Eva ran her hands through his hair. She felt like she was floating. A soft pleasure moan escaped her lips and Aikka stopped. He smiled at her and he was sure she smiled too. Their lips united again.

Without breaking the kiss Eva started to pull off his pants. She thought this was their perfect moment and all her worries vanished from her mind. When she got rid of the pants she pulled him closer. She was about to whisper 3 little words in his ear when the door suddenly opened.

"Eva your….OMG! MY EYES THEY BURN!!!"

Eva looked over Aikka's shoulder and saw Masako in the doorframe and behind her……

"TAKE ME! PLEASE! PLEASE GOD TAKE ME NOW!"

* * *

**So the narrator told you there's going to be a sweet, sweet scene. Always trust her. I was really determined to keep such scenes for later chapters but ****c'est**** la vie. I had no great ideas of torturing today so... **

**I think everyone can imagine who was behind Masako. ^_^**

**I decided to change the rating of this story because I was close of describing a dirty scene and I think in later chapters there will be one. I hope you liked it, more God knows when. Sorry for any gramar mistakes.**


	7. Where do babies come from?

**Hey everyone long time no see. I'm not sure this will pay the waiting because it's just a transitional chapter, nothing to interesting happens in it and it kinda sucks. I didn't enjoy writing it as much as the other ones but still it's necessary. I'm working on the next one and I promise it would be more interesting. But I hope you'll like this one too.**

**Disclaimer:****I own a puppy...a cute one^_^ **

oh and: "lalala"- talking

"_lalalala_"-singing

_ lalala_-thoughts_  
_

* * *

"I can't find words to tell you how disappointed I am, young lady!"

"But…"

"Don't interrupt me again! I don't want explanations, besides there's no need for them anyway. Everything it's crystal clear. You turned again to your reckless behavior. Have you thought for a second what you were leaving behind?! School?! .."

"You?! It's not like you haven't done the same to me!"

After the words left her moth Eva wished she didn't say them. She had gone too far. For a moment Don was silent and felt incredibly empty. Then some sort of rage grew inside of him.

"Have you done this as revenge?!"

"What?! No…I…"

Eva took a hurt expression, which announced Don he gone way too far. He sighed. Would they ever be able to be a normal family again?

"You will have plenty of time to meditate on your actions in your room back home. You will be grounded as soon as we reach Earth. I believe you don't have anything to pack."

Don turned away expecting Eva to follow him but she didn't move.

"Dad I can't leave."

"What are you saying?" Don looked at his daughter, who had the face of a guilty child.

"I…"

"Spit it out."

"I'm…pregnant."

"WHAT?!!!!"  
During the pass week the moment when she'd tell him came to Eva's mind many times. She always imagined a lot of yelling and ended with her not finding an explanation which would calm him. But reality this time took her easy. The mighty Don Wei was now lying on the floor unconscious. Eva stared at him for a couple of minutes not being able to believe her eyes than she managed to pull him on some sort of settle. She sat next to him looking around Aikka's living room.

_That wasn't so bad…what should I do now…?_

"_Yo-ho Yo-ho a pirate's life for me…_._nanndada__….And really bad eggs_…..Oh, this is stupid! Come on dad you've been through this before."

Eva slapped him a few times with no result.

"Earth to Don Wei!....Come on, I'm the one who's going to endure pain!"

"Do daddies pass out to when they find out they're going to be granddaddies?"

Eva raised her head to see the face of a well known little girl. She had round cheeks a tiny nose and a narrow chin. Her face reminded Eva of a heart; the kind little kids draw. She had grey eyes and dark brown hair caught up into two messy pig tails. She was wearing a dress that looked like a pajamas, had bare feet and was holding a blue ball. Somehow Eva found the image of the little girl both sweet and annoying.

She was looking at her, patently waiting the answer. Eva realized that she wasn't going to leave without receiving it.

"Mine does, I don't know about the others….What was your name?"

"Nina."

"Eva"

The little girl's moth broke into a huge smile reviling her missing front teeth. She dropped the ball and hugged Eva's legs full of joy.

"Eva, Eva!"

"Yeah, that's my name."

"You are pregnant Eva, aren't you?"

"Yes…."

"What does 'pregnant' means?"  
Eva was starting to feel that uncomfortable question coming.

"Aaaa…It means Aikka and I are going to have a baby."

The little girls sparkled and her smile widened.

_Oh no, here it comes. MAMA!_

"Where do babies come from?"

"I'm…sorry, but your mother must tell you that."

"She won't tell me! She always says I'll find out when I'm older."

"Well I can assure you it would happen, so listen to your mommy and don't ask that question again."

"But when I'm older I wouldn't want to know it anymore."

"That's right….The thing is that is not really such a big deal"

"Then tell me!"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because everyone figures this thing when they are older. It wouldn't be fair if you would find out earlier."

"It's OK; I'm going to tell all the other children."

"It would be very nice of you but no."

The little girl started to give Eva a puppy dog-eye look that was even more touching than Masako's.

"I asked the same question when I was your age nobody wanted to tell me either…Stop giving me that puppy-eye look!"

The face of the little girl was lighted once again. "What's a puppy?"  
"What…you haven't seen one?...Of course you haven't, they live only on Earth."

"What are they?"

"Well, they are cute little animals with fluffy fur….whenever they do something wrong or want something they drop their ears and look up at you with big begging eyes that can melt any heart. They are very sweet, playful and loyal and they are considered to be a human's best friend."

"Really? Will you give me a puppy for my birthday?"

"Sure, when is your birthday?"

"In three months and three days."

"Ok, I'll keep that in mind."

"_I'm going to have a puppy lalalalaala." _Nina starting dancing in joy and singing the "I'm going to get a puppy" song. She then noticed her blue ball next to the settle Don was lying on. She took it and threw it at Eva so quickly that it hit her stomach before she was able to catch it.

"Hey!"

"Play with me!"

"What? Do you know what time it is?

"No, I don't know to read the clock. Play with me!!!"

"I'll help you. It's very late and you should be in bed."

"No, I shouldn't. I still got energy and I'll wet the bed if I go to sleep now. You don't want me to pee my bed do you?"

_How to tell a kid I don't care about her bed._

"I'm a little tiered right now, maybe in the morning."

"In the morning everyone is going to yell at me because I wetted the bed. Besides you are going to have a baby and you need practice."

"Yes but…"

"But nice little girls such as your self must be in bed." Eva looked up and saw the queen in the doorway. She was surprised to see how elegant she looked even at that late hour. It seemed she came to save her from the little terrorist, which reminded the earth girl she still wasn't in good relations with the queen. She decided it was a good time to fix them.

"I'm not a nice girl" Nina answered the queen "I want to play, tell her Eva!!" She hugged Eva's legs once again and held them really tight.

_How comes a little girl is so strong?_

"Sorry sweetie, but her majesty is right, you have to go to bed."

"I'll wet it."

"You are a big girl. You can hold it."

"No I'm not. If I was you would tell me where babies come from."

Both Eva and Nori blushed and Nina took her ball from Eva's hands, understanding she was going to leave.

"Don't be sad sweetie, I've already told you what a puppy is. How much you want to learn in only one day?"

"That means you'll tell me where babies come from tomorrow?"

"No, you will find out when you're older."

"Not fair."

"Come along now, Nina"

"About last week…" Nori turned to Eva confused "I'm really sorry for what I said. It had been a strange day for me and I wasn't thinking quite logical"

_Ok, it's an apology…I'm not quite honest but it's still an apology._

"Don't worry my auntie is a softie so she'll forgive you."

"NINA!"

_So she's Aikka's cousin. I'm sure he adores her…_

"Ahem…there's no need for that Miss Eva, I understand. I myself had had a hard day back then." She glanced around the room trying to find another subject and she saw Don Wei lying on the settle. "I assume you told him what happened."

"Yes…and he wasn't entire ready for that."

"I see. Well Aikka will help you with him as soon as my husband finishes wit him. Now I have to take care of this young lady."

"I'm not tiered; I can help Ea with her daddy."

"No you can't. Come along. Good night Miss Eva"

"Good night"

_That went well._

Eva sat next to her father. She gave up trying to wake him. Slowly she went deep into her thoughts. More exactly in the ones she had when Aikka told her they had to pretend they were engaged.

_We have to pretend…just pretend. Why do I feel mixed feelings about it? I'm not ready to get married that's certain but the pretending part doesn't seem that pleasant. If he really loved me wouldn't he propose right away after what happened? I'm sure he considers me his best friend or even more and he is somehow…sexual attracted to me but that doesn't equals love. At least not the love I feel for him and I want at least the same thing. Perhaps I am a little self-centered._

Perhaps a little more, my darling.

_Can you stop bumping into my thoughts?_

I'm just trying to help you.

_I haven't asked for your help…Wait, can you tell me if Aikka loves me? Pretty please._

No I've made a promise I wouldn't divulge any information that should happen later in this story. Now I'm just helping you to get to know yourself better.

_Ok I admit I'm self-centered; but you are more than that: You are a mean self-centered bitch._

Yeas, I am. I admit that too, but you still need me. And you are in no position to talk. You would like Aikka propose but you wouldn't accept it. Am I right?

_Well I have my dreams of being a pilot as my mother that means I can't stay on Nourasia for ever. Sure I can learn to ride a beetle but it's not the same thing. And this is the one dream I hold on to since I was a child. I don't feel like giving up on it…But I have to stay here…The child…I feel like starting to hate him but I don't. I already love him. It's crazy, I've heard of this feeling long before but it still seems crazy. He domes all my dreams but he is still my child, Aikka's child, my father's grandchild and I love him. I can't separate him from his father nor can I leave without him. It would have been wonderful it all this mess happened later. At least 3 years later. I feel like crying…_

Eva glanced at her father who was still lying unconscious on the settle. It was very clear he wasn't going to wake up too soon.

"You were right daddy I should have kept the alcohol for my 18th birthday."

She lied down next to him looking and closed her eyes. She was starting to feel tiered but didn't mind to fall asleep like that. Aikka would have taken care of her and her father anyway. But somehow it seemed colder than in other nights and she wasn't keen on sleeping in cold areas. She opened her eyes and looked at the two moons above her. They were so beautiful and gave so much light that she could see the scenery almost perfectly. Thousands of stars were glittering along with the moons. Looking at the fairytale night sky she thought to herself:

_**Where the fuck is the ceiling?!

* * *

**_

**Yes Aikka's living room had a ceiling. All the details about it's disappearance from Eva's sight in the next chapter. ****I enjoyed reading it more than I enjoyed writing it.**** More this month hopefully.**_**  
**_


	8. The very log waited chapter 8

! Don't kill me! Don't send any emo army after me or anything like that!

I know there has been like 4 months since my last update...I have an excuse but is so lame that you would get even more pissed if I tell you. But my characters are pissed too...

**Disclaimer:**I don't own oban star racers, I own a lame excuse for not updating sooner instead...

_

* * *

Hey what has been going on here? I've been locked in a cage, which keeps moving, for over 4 months!_

One day actually.

_NO! There were 4 months. I felt them very clear._

You can sue the author for making you feel real time too. But I won't recommend it and it wasn't that bad, was it?

_No, not at all…I'm in a cage, I haven't eaten for 4 months but I still feel the last dinner in my stomach and it wants to get out; I don't know where or why I am and nobody came to save me…and on the top of that you are enjoying yourself smoking weed._

The hag is smoking and smoke is getting into me. You know, I'm basically air.

_Yeah she has been smoking for 4 months, not even realizing I'm locked here and I had to inhale this awful thing while you are enjoying it!_

And now I should feel extremely guilty...

_Yes you should!_

Not…1,2,3…still nothing…..sorry I can't, though I tried my best.

_Grrr…_

Look I'm going to do you a favor and start this chapter.

_Be my guest._

Let's see…should you panic…or just look around confused and get back to sleep…or panic and scream…

_Scream? I feel like throwing up and you want me to scream?_

Good one! Well follow your idea.

Nausea….Eva felt the meaning of the word so clear as the floor kept moving whenever she tried to find a more comfortable position. She wondered what happened to the cozy pillows that she used to have all around her since she arrived on this planet but she just hadn't the power to open her eyes. She felt so tiered, as she had spent the past week studying for exams and not sleeping. And her stomach didn't handle the constant moving to well. She rolled up with the hands on her belly as she felt how her dinner intended to come out. Several pain moans escaped her through.

"Aww, you poor thing. Do you need anything?" an old voice said near her. Eva tried to ask for a plastic bag but she couldn't articulate a thing. She reached the edge of the moving floor and upheld her forehead on something cold.

"What's the matter?"

A flow of green yellow and orange fluids came out Eva's mouth as an answer. It kept going for like 2 minutes and Eva tried to remember when she ate so much. After throwing up she felt worse: her stomach was burning, all her members were weak and she felt even dizzier than before.

"You just got here and you've already stained my floor-not a good start. Your former owners must have feed you really bad food."

"Owners?" she managed to say and then realized that the cold thing she rested her head on were railings. She panicked, tried to look around but she couldn't see clearly. She grabbed the bars trying to get up but her legs were too weak and fell down again.

"Stop agitating! You are going to hurt yourself"

Eva tried to look at the person who was talking. Her vision was still blurred but she did manage to distinguish the figure of a fat old lady with curly hair and small eyes framed by wrinkles.

_I'm dreaming…or somebody is playing a prank on me…Can't think of a person right now but it must be like that. Yeah, I'm either going to wake up or a lot of people are going to come out laughing. These are the most plausible explanations…come on people you got me and it's not funny! Come on get out from wherever you're hiding…maybe it's a dream…Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!_

Eva started pinching herself hoping she would find herself back on the soft pillows of Aikka's bed. But all her hopes vanished when a little creature jumped between the bars and into her cage with minimum effort. It was making some terrible sounds that seemed should have been barks or growls but sounded like meows.

"Aww...how sweet! Mr. Kisseles already likes you"

Eva's vision became clear from the shock and she felt an urge to cover her ears as she remembered Aikka's encountering with the chiwawa.

"Keep that beast away from me!"

"You talk!"

"Of course I do you stupid old woman! Mumbf" The old lady clustered something that tasted like soap in Eva's mouth.

"And such bad mouthed too…But nothing a few training sessions can't fix. You are an excellent add to my collection."

"Put your glasses on! Do I look like a collectable to you?"  
"Oh, collecting little lifeless stuff has never interested me. Companions are more useful and fun to gather, especially if they look so exotic."

"**EXOTIC! COMPANION!** I've been kidnapped by a woman who believes I'm some king of exotic animal! That's illogical, stupid and, and…**DO I LOOK LIKE AN EXOTIC ANIMAL TO ANYONE WHO WATCHED THAT STUPID TV SHOW? HOW CAN SOMEBODY BE SOO DUMB?**

"Now that's interesting."

"Wha…Who the hell are you?"  
In the doorway was standing a tall, brown-haired girl. She was pale and extremely skinny: she had almost no breast or other curves; the cane woman… Regardless of that and the evil grin she had on she was beautiful. Her face was shaped in a perfect oval and had perfectly symmetric features.

_You're losing time with this and my stomach is not in a friendly mood!_

It's always so hard to ignore the charm of a person even when that person looks unfriendly. And you promised not to interrupt; you want me go on strike again?

_No, of course not…oh, Jesus we got so many breaks in this action…just let Mrs. Cane talk. _

"What you don't remember your worst enemy?"

"Until now I didn't know I had a worst enemy."

"Don't play innocent. You know so well what you've done, and even if you are extremely stupid I'm sure we've made it very clear last time."  
"We…"_when's the last time I met a group of people…or anybody…oh no. _"You're a freaking crazy fan girl!"

"Wrong. I'm Aikka's lover."

"Right and my ass is not the size of a basketball…ever got closer to him, I mean closer than 5 km?"

"Never heard of love at distance?"

"Yeah, I heard of it…it never works, especially if you haven't ever met each other before starting this kind of relationship. Trust me; I have a long time experience as a love consultant or BF."

"BF?"

"Best friend or a better definition would be: person that has nothing better to do but analyze other people's relationships. And try to find ways to help them; yes I'm a sweetheart."

"Wait a second my darling. Were you talking about a lover?" Mss. Ditz started interrogating the girl. "Tell me Arista, who is he? Is he cute?"  
"Very! He's Prince Aikka."

"Oh, I'm so happy for you, he's a smart mach. You'll make such a cute couple."

"Probably in another life…"

"Shut up bitch!...Well he doesn't know he's my lover…yet."

"Oh do you have problems making him do the big move. Don't worry. Let your favorite aunt take care of everything. I have a plan that just can't fail."

"I bet on my basketball sized ass that it will"

"No one asked you! You little bi…"

"Leave her alone my darling. After all she's part of the plan."

"Creepy…Well if I'm so important to your plan how about locking me up in a cage that doesn't move? "

"You wish bitch." And Arista pushed the cage back causing it to rock even worse, all to Eva's tummy despair.

BLEAH!

"Ewww…."

-Back to the castle-

"How's Don Wei?"  
"Sleeping like a baby…I mean a very big and grey haired baby."

"Spare me the details."

"Gosh you really know how to kill the joy. Anyway there's no need to worry about him. Our sleeping pills work faster on humans and probably would last longer."  
"Great."  
After Eva told Don Wei the big news he was passed out for longer than 4 hours. (Yeah longer than Aikka) But when he woke up and found out his daughter was missing his nerves broke down. He became so violent that the nourasion nights just had to put him to sleep. Now finally getting some peace and quiet Aikka tried to figure what could have happened to Eva. Closing his ears to Masako's dramatic theories he tried to find a logic explanation to Eva's disappearance. Of course his sister wasn't an easy person to ignore and all her paranoia was starting to get on his nerves.

"You think she's alive?"

"Masako can you please quit being so paranoiac? It doesn't help me at all"

"I'm just worried what might happen to my best friend. You know the palace is magically protected so nobody without some evil intentions and powers could have broken into."

"Dear sister, only the nights, priests and the noble families know magic, which are all devoted to our family. So again stop your paranoia."

"But what if there is a secret society that develops dark magic about which we don't know and that was making its first step to get us all freaked?... Aren't you scared at all?"

"The only society I'm scared of is my fan club…"

Saying that a little theory started growing in his head, but before it could get any clearer an arrow flew right pass his head and stopped in a chair. He noticed a small piece of paper at the end. He quickly read it and clenched it in his fist as soon as he was done.

"What did it say?" asked Masako confused by her brother's sudden change of colors from normal brown to lobster red.

"Nothing" Aikka answered clenching his fist tighter.

"What do you mean nothing? Who'd throw an arrow with a note fro nothing? Give me that I wanna see it!"  
"You don't need to see it." said Aikka slightly pushing her away.

"Why are you red?"

Aikka couldn't answer so Masako just stared at her brother analyzing his expression. After a minute her moth break in a large grin and her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"You are pissed….Now I really want to see that!"  
Masako jumped on her brother and started tickling him until he loosened the grip on the paper.

"GIVE IT BACK!"  
"MOMMY!"  
_"Aikka you'd better not be torturing your sister"_ queen Nori's voice echoed inside his head.

Aikka took some distance from his sister and gave his mother a mental answer: "_Who would even think about that?"_

Meanwhile Masako unwrapped the ball of paper and read the note.

"I told you she was kidnapped by evil forces!"

"Masako…"  
"Well I guess you'll just have to give them your…semen?...what the hell is that?"

Masako looked up at Aikka to see how he got even redder and the wide grin came back to her face.

"Ooohh…That's the thing that got you pissed. What is it?"

Aikka just glared at her a little and than took the "silent as the grave look".

"Ok, if you prefer not to talk my pissed dear brother…it shouldn't be that hard to guess. Let's see since we're talking about fan girls it should be something very personal…it can't be your underwear because Eva already gave them a pair."

_Goodbye forever lucky boxers._

"You're still not going to talk?... don't sleep with teddy bears, do you?...Hair or clothes would be too common…"

Masako started walking up and down the room trying to remember every possession dear to her brother that some fan girls would want. Looking at a mural with a forest full of light she remembered a scene from a certain book and the most possible meaning hit her.

"Is 'semen' the same thing that gets into the girl's moth when they are borded of normal action?…"

"**MASAKO HOW THE HELL YOU KNOW ABOUT SUCH THINGS?**"

"I….read about them…"  
"**WHAT!** MOM IS GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Well it's your fault! You told me to stop reading children books!"  
"But I didn't tell you to read the ones with mature content!"

"It's not such a big deal…I mean seeing it is cooler…."  
"MASAKO…."

"Oh come on, it's not like mom or dad are going to find out."

"You think?"

Masako tried to give him a puppy-dog-eye look but she met his evil glare that disarmed her immediately.

"OK….What do you want?"

"Get dressed."

"What?"

"I assume you don't want to go downtown in your pajamas."

"You mean you're going to give it to them….I wanna see where it comes from!"

"Go and get dressed!"

"As you wish my pissed big brother…."

-Half an hour later-

"What took you so long?"  
"It took me just 20 minutes and I though you need time to get it out…"

Aikka glared at her but it didn't have the result he'd wished for. Masako smiled delighted.

"Nice! You are even more pissed than before! _Aikka is pissed, Aikka is pissed big brother is pissed lalalala…_Is that it?"  
She took the tiny jar Aikka was holding.

"It doesn't look so special…Is this really it?"  
"Of course not. It's milk."

"Wha? Where's the real one?"

"Inside my balls."

"What are those?"  
"Something you won't red about."

Masako puffed out her cheeks and followed her brother to the stables.

"You are lucky you are cute when you're pissed."  
Aikka tried to ignore her comment as he felt his nerves boiling.

"And just wait a minute. You haven't told me your great plan."

"You go and give them the jar while I take Eva out from wherever she is kept."

"WHAT? You are willing to sacrifice your only sister?"  
"Oh come on nothing bad can happen"  
"NOTHING BAD? I've been chased by them and believe me a lot of bad things can happen! What if they figure out it's milk, what if they want revenge for last time what if I get killed just for their visionary pleasure?"

"Masako you aren't even going to get close. We'll fly to the city and I'll go on foot from a point and you'll go to meet them. You just have to throw the jar and get out of there."  
"Fly? I'm not riding your crazy beetle! Just because you're my only brother and you're cute being pissed I won't do everything for you!"

"G'dar is not back from the forest. You can choose the beetle if it makes you feel better."

Masako didn't know very much about beetles except for their infants which she loved, but she rarely spent time near a fully metamorphosed one. She just took the firs one she saw and hope it would be a harmless one.

The two siblings then flew to the city. After getting near the center where the fan girls should have been waiting Aikka let Masako take control and jumped off the green-shelled beetle. He then went to find Eva using some nourasion spells that I don't feel like describing.

_Lazy ass._

What?...Shouldn't you be throwing up?

*BLEAH*

Don't forget: it was your idea. I love this job! Where was I? A, Masako was heading to the city center. She easily spotted the fan-girls as everyone else just ran as far away from that place as possible.

"OK….Keep it steady, you know how to do that, don't you?"

"HEY THAT IS THE BITCH WE SHOULD HAVE KILLED LAST TIME!"

"Now's our chance to settle the scores!"

"How convenient."  
"Hey guys…girls. I'm defiantly not looking for trouble…Look I brought my brother's…thingy"

"AIKKA SHOULD HAVE COME HERE!"  
"Your note didn't mention that…"  
"IT WAS ADDRESSED TO HIM!"

"Well….I DON'T FUCKING CARE, YOU INSANE PEOPLE! JUST TAKE IT AND DON'T BOTHER US ANYMORE!"

_Wow since when I'm so brave…nah I'm not like that, I WANT TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!_

Masako threw the little jar and started agitating in the saddle trying to make the beetle turn back to the castle. But it just went up.

"**WAIT I'M AFRAID OF VERY HIGH PLACES!** Just turn back, turn back! MAMA!"

While Masako was trying to figure how to ride her companion the fan girls were discussing some really important matters.

"I want to keep it!"

"No! Arista told us to bring it to her in one piece."  
"And why should we do what she says? How long does she expect us to kiss her skinny ass?"  
"She's right! We should take turns. Everyone holds it for a day. We'll follow the alphabetical order"

"No way! My name is Zefira and I'm going to get my hand on it when I'm like 40!"

"OK we'll just expose it with the boxers at our headquarters. Is that OK with everyone?"  
"**YEAH!**"

-Back to Miss Ditz's place-

"What takes them so long?"  
"Don't be so impatient dear. After it gets here you'll have the whole time on your side."

"Right…I'm calm"

"Oh yeah she's so calm you can actually see her vines boiling. Or is it just because the anorexia?"

"Shut up fat ass!"

"Aikka likes it better."  
"Don't let her get to you sweetie. After your friends are back with his seed all your worries will just vanish. Trust your favorite aunt, she's an expert."  
"Yeah right….did you say seed?...wow you asked for his sperm? What the hell can you do with it?"

"Use it, of course. It's in a man's code of honor to a girl that gets pregnant with him. So everything is just logic. I understand that a little brain such as yours can't get it."

"Oh…great and what if somebody else got pregnant with him before you."

"WHAT? WH…"

"Me."

"That's impossible! You aren't even the same specie with us how the hell can you get pregnant with my sweet Aikka?"  
"Well apparently we have the same reproduction system."

"I don't believe it!"

Mss. Ditz went out the room and came back with a pregnancy test.

"Do it! Right now!"

"Fine, can you get out of the room I don't feel like peeing in front of you."

"We don't care"

Eva tried for a couple of minutes to find a position in which they wouldn't see.

"Oh come on already! You say we have the same things."  
"If you film it or something I'll send Aikka to kill you."  
Eva managed to do her thing and after a couple of minutes the test was positive. Like duh!

"…...

…after 5 minutes…..OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I can't believe my plan has failed! NOO! It was perfect!"  
And the old lady fainted. The rabid chiuawa jumped on her face and started chewing her year. Apparently he liked anybody's ears.

Eva turned her posterior to Arista and she said very satisfied:

"See, my ass. You can bet on it."

"YOUR ASS IS GOING TO GET KICKED!"

"What for? You should be grateful that I prevented you from wasting your life with a guy that you don't love and that will definitely not love you."

"What do you think you know about my feelings? I love him with all my heart, I'd die for him…"

"Yeah right…Wake up girl you are not in love with him, you have an obsession with him!"

"As you know anything"

"Well in fact I do…I had an obsession with a star racer pilot a few years ago. And than during the Great Race I got to actually meet the guy and he didn't mach my expectations. I mean all the perfection was just in my head. He did help me a lot but he wasn't the guy I used to dream of when I couldn't fall asleep. And there I met Aikka too."

"So isn't it obvious why you stopped liking the other guy, you met the perfection!"  
"No, I didn't. He was and is far from perfect. Actually this might hurt a lot but the perfect guy doesn't exist. Yeah life is unfair. Aikka has his ups and downs but unlike the previous guy he is real."

"See that's the difference between us: I like I real guy and you used to like an imaginary one."

"I haven't made him up! He exists but I imagined him in a certain way and he wasn't like that. You imagine Aikka is the perfect night in shining armor but in fact can be a big jerk."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"YES IT IS! He betrayed me just after it was well established we were friends, tried to take the easy way to the top seeking help to eliminate the strongest racer, and on top of that he told me he didn't care about our friendship, to forget him and so on. He didn't even think to tell me the truth about the crogs and your planet's situation."  
"You are lying! That's so not my Aikka!"

"Probably not your Aikka, but that's the real Aikka: jerky sometimes, he even snores but…"

"Then why do you like him?"

"As I said he's real and he gets sweet….It's hard to figure all the reasons but I just do….He makes me happy and perfection is boring, trust me."  
"Perfection boring? You are certainly crazy? Don't we all aim for perfection?"  
"Yes we do. But at a point you'll get to accept the defects of a person and even love him more. It's strange I know….A lot of girls need time to understand that; and firstly a real boy."

"How do you know?"

"I told you, I have a vast experience as a love consultant for broken hearted-girls. You know…BF. And everybody comes to realize that real guys are better than perfect imaginary ones. But of course it will take time until a girl can pass by the guy she was obsessed with without getting butterflies in her stomach"

'Ha! That's because you humans are pathetic weak specie. I can pass by Aikka without getting insects in my stomach. Even if he'd show up here I'd remain emotionless."  
And right as she finished a well known prince stepped into the room.

"A…A…A…Ahhhh"

_So much for the emotionless thing. _Eve thought as Arista hit the floor.

"What took you so long?"

"Sorry princess, my sister spent half an hour to dress."  
"And the rest of the day where did you spend it?"

"I was trying to figure what happened to you."

Aikka used some magic to open the cage and took Eva out of it.

"Wait. Why did you need Masako? You didn't actually give it to them, did you?"

"Do I look like an idiot? I needed somebody to keep them busy if finding you would have taken more than expected."

"So you could find me without knowing what happened."

"Let's just return home" He answered trying to avoid her not so friendly eyes.

"Wait, I have to take the dog."

"WHAT? You are not bringing that thing anywhere near the palace!"

"But…"

"No 'buts'! Let's go"  
"But your cousin made me promise I'd give her a cute puppy for her birthday."

"That thing is nowhere near cute."

"Yeah but I can't find any puppies on nourasia so this is my only option."

"Read my lips: NO!"

"Since when did you become so peevish? I made a promise! You don't want me to break it, do you?"  
"Well just call someone on Earth and tell him to bring you or send you one."  
"You can actually do that?"  
"Yeah, at the palace. And now let's get going."

Aikka grabbed Eva to prevent any resistance and before the girl could realize they were half-way to the palace. She looked up confused at him the rest of the road which they made as quick as the other half.

Arriving in his apartment he finally put her down and she could see Masako on the settle Don Wei once laid playing with a fan.

"Thanks for living me alone with the crazy beetle."

"You chose it." Came a cold answer from Aikka who sat down at a table, not facing the girls and started reading some papers his father gave him.

"What's up with him?"

"My big brother is pissed." And Masako gave Eva a wide satisfied smile.

"Huh?"  
"The whole story with his milky thingy got on his nerves."

"And you're so happy with it because?"

"Because he rarely gets pissed and he's so adorable when he does. I mean I can even forgive him for letting me deal with that beetle."

"G'Dar?"

"No, G'Dar is in heat and the pissed guy over there let him free in the forests so he wouldn't destroy anything."

_Such master, such beetle…_Thought Eva looking at the prince whom ears turned from red to scarlet.

"See he's changing colors again! If you noticed until now he was just red. And he was very peevish although he tried so hard to hold his temper."

_Be calm Aikka…Control yourself Aikka…_

"And now he is certainly telling himself to calm down and he is even doing the meditation breathing in order to achieve that. But when Aikka gets pissed is pretty hard to calm down unless somebody whose ass has a burning desire to get kicked comes by. It's such a pity he's showing us his back because now I can bet he has a super cute expression on."

_Masako you are so dead…_

"And now he's thinking of killing me but he can't do that because I am his favorite sister."

"You are his only sister…"

"And his favorite! Isn't that right my pissed big brother?"

Masako kept talking like this and her pissed bro couldn't take it anymore. He put up his hand with his middle finger raised. Masako was silenced but not by the gesture. Aikka was thrown to the ground by a very powerful hit that had both magic and physical strength in it. He immediately felt pain through every part of his body and when he managed to look up he saw his fencing master who was standing by him with a very angry look on.

"Your father instructed me to start some special exercises with you tomorrow as part of your punishment. But I am convinced there will be no problem if we start earlier."

_Waaa! I feel another week away from my bed…and I feel it will be worse! God please take me now!

* * *

_

Remember that episode in which Aikka meets Toros and kicks Jordan's ass or cheek? Well he was so pissed back then and he was soooooooooo cute being like that. I know he hadn't changed colors back then but hey, this is my fic.

Well I hope you liked this chapter and you'll forgive me for the very late update.


End file.
